Security partitioning is a feature that allows multiple software applications to be placed on a computer (e.g., server) and that isolates the applications from each other. The applications in a security partition will be entitled to resources such as, for example, CPU resources, memory, disk I/O (input/output) resources (e.g., bandwidth), and/or the security features of that security partition. One process (i.e., an instance of an application that is running on a computer) in one security partition is generally not permitted to communicate with a process in another security partition unless a rule has been defined to allow that specific communication to occur. Security partitioning is a feature in, for example, the HP-UX® 11i V2 operating system which is commercially-available from Hewlett-Packard Company, Palo Alto, Calif.
However, a user is required to know the security characteristics or security requirements of the applications that he/she wants to use in the computer, so that he/she can place the applications in the correct security partition with appropriate privileges. These security characteristics or requirements include, for example, user roles, system privileges, file access, memory access, and network access. This task by the user in determining these security characteristics is a trial and error process and requires the user to manually search and examine these characteristics.
Therefore, the current technology is subjected to at least the above constraints and deficiencies.